


Last Chance

by the_books_were_better



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cutting, F/M, High School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_books_were_better/pseuds/the_books_were_better
Summary: Katniss knows she’s running out of chances, but maybe, this last one might be her saving grace. Katniss Everdeen had a great life, then her father died when she was 9 and her mother remarried to a guy named Jase at 10. Katniss was abused by Jase and things got worse when Mrs. Everdeen became pregnant when Katniss was 15 and Jase left, prompting Mrs. Everdeen to kill herself and the baby, Primrose. Now, Katniss is being sent to live with strangers, will her final chance make or break her?





	1. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm....this is my first doc so sorry if it’s complete crack but thanks for taking the time to read it. So, uh yeah, on to it.

    Katniss breathed both a sigh of relief and worry. She was glad to be out of that house but worried about what was next. 

    Katniss had returned home from school to a house that contained her dead mother and unborn sister. Not knowing what to do, she sprinted back to school with tears clouding her vision and told the first teacher she found about what happened. 

    That’s how she ended up here, in the back of a cop car. She was told they would be putting her in a foster-care-like system for kids who were victims of parental suicide. She had just nodded solemnly as they explained that those kids typically got picked first.

    In a haze of grief and confusion, Katniss spent the next week in a robot-like state of eat, school, eat, sleep, repeat. Until, one day her saving grace came. 

 


	2. First Opportunity of a Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss meets her saving grace, or should I say graces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edit made: Rye is 20, not 30, it was a typo. Huge thanks to the people who pointed it out!!!!** Hi again!!!! If your reading this THANK YOU!!!! I have a lot of ideas for this story and am really excited. So, without further ado, on to it!!!!

    In the past week, Katniss has seen many people and families looking to take her in. However, since the initial shock of the incident had worn off, she had become quite skittish, deterring many families. 

    Therefore, when Mrs.Huckle told her that a family that was new to the system wanted to meet her, even after learning of her and her actions, she was shocked. Why her?

    With Katniss’ approval, Mrs.Huckle led them in. Them turned out to be a middle aged looking man and three boys who looked to be his sons. 

    “Hi, Katniss,” spoke the man, “I’m Ryen Mellark and these are my boys. This here is Ryen.” Here, he clapped the tallest on the shoulder.

    “You can call me Rye,” said the supposed Ryen Jr. 

    “This is Reu, short for Reuben,” here the middle heighted boy waved shyly. “Ahhhh, this is my youngest, Peeta, or Peet as I all him, he’s your age.”

    Katniss didn’t know what to do with this information or Mr.Mellark’s tone. Most people had talked to her like a wounded animal, he talked to her like she was a human. She liked it. After a minute of blank staring Katniss meekly replies with, “Ummmm, hi. I’m Katniss but you already knew that, so yeah....” 

    Mrs.Huckle looked shocked because that was the most she ever heard Katniss say. However, the oldest Mellark boy, Rye, snickered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from the eldest Mellark. This caused Katniss to crack a smile, earning a more shocked look from the matron and a lopsided smile from the youngest Mellark. 

    “Well,” started Mrs.Huckle, “if it’s alright with Katniss, I’ll leave you five to chat.” At this, Katniss nodded her consent and the matron left. 

    “So, as I said, my names Ryen and these are my boys.” The youngest, Peeta, still sporting that little lopsided smile. “We are new to the system but as soon as we heard about you we knew we wanted you.”

    Katniss panicked at them knowing about her mother, she must have shown it, too, because Mr.Mellark rushed to reassure her. “We don’t know everything, just basic facts like name and age.”

    This visibly calmed Katniss so he continued, “As I said, we are new, so, if you decide to go home with us, you will be our first.” She nodded. “So, to help decide if you want to live with us we’ll each tell you a little bit about ourselves and our lives, I’ll start. To point out the semi-obvious, we are a house of boys. If this makes you uncomfortable, at all, please tell me so we won’t waste your time.”

    She didn’t know if it was their disposition or Mr.Mellark's words, but something made Katniss want to immediately leave with these men. Katniss quietly replied,” It’ll be fine, sir. Girls can kind of get annoying.” The statement ended with a blush and earned a chuckle from Mr.Mellark. 

    “ Now, there will be none of this ‘sir’ business. But I’m glad that you are fine with with our situation but, if at any time, you feel uncomfortable please tell me. Ok, now that that’s out of the way. I am 40 and I own my own bakery”

    Rye was next, “ I’m Rye, I’m 20 and I work in the bakery.”

    “I’m Reuben, I’m 18, and I’m a senior.”

    The youngest started with a blush, “I’m Peeta, I’m 15, about to be 16, and I’m a sophomore.”

    “Well, now that you know a little bit about us, do you have any questions?” asked Mr.Mellark.

    Katniss shook her head no but then replied with, “Actually, I do have one. When can I go home with you?” Katniss’ statement even shocked herself, but as soon as she said it, she knew she meant it. 

    All four men looked gobsmacked before Mr.Mellark collected himself and said, “If you’re really sure, right now”

    Katniss firmly nodded her head and began packing the little she had while the Mellarks left to sign papers. Then, the bunch was off to the Mellark residence in Mr.Mellark’s old pickup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it here, BIG HUGSSSSS!!!! And a massive thank you. I’m still working on chapter length but as of right now I’m working on a phone and so chapter quality should improve once I start working on a computer (should be soon.) So, any thoughts?


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss arrives at the Mellarks' home and they get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!! I'm actually typing on a computer today so hopefully I'll get to do a few longer chapters soon!!!! So, on to it!!!!

    The group arrived at the Mellark household at 5:00. Katniss marveled at the size of the home, two stories, three car garage, huge doorway, and best of all, on the coast. She couldn't help but think how much nicer this home was than hers back in Brooksville. However, Tampa was a lot different.

    After what felt like hours of just gaping at the house, Rye teasingly asked, "You gonna come in? Or do we need to bring all your stuff outside."

    Katniss cracked a smile and began moving to the house. And, dare she think it, the inside was better than the outside. Huge living room, absolutely massive kitchen, lots of windows, and the most beautiful staircase.

    Yet again, she was broken out of her trance by a Mellark, however, a different voice greeted her this time. "I was planning on having baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans for dinner with apple pie for dessert. That sound alright to you?" questioned Mr. Mellark.

    "That sounds just fine, sir," Katniss responded with a smile. She could see Mr. Mellark wanted to talk about the "sir" thing again, but he let it go.

    "Well then, I'll have Rye and Reuben help me cook while Peet shows you around."

    She simply nodded and Peeta motioned her over with the blush he always seemed to be sporting. "Ummmm, I guess we'll start down here," he started while he rubbed his neck.

    "Peeta, there's no reason to be scared or nervous around me. I'm not some scared animal that's about to snap."

    "Oh, yeah, um sorry, I just get nervous around people. Especially pretty girls." The last part was mumbled, leaving Katniss confused on what was said. "So, how about we tell each other facts about ourselves," he suggested, finally breaking out of his shell.

    "Like what?"

    "The deep stuff." Immediately, Katniss was worried and froze. Peeta lightly chucked but continued, "Let's say, favorite color?"

    Katniss loosened up at the addition and quickly retorted with "Well, now you've crossed the line." She then continued, "Green, like the forest."

    "I like it. Mine's orange." Katniss looked both appalled and disgusted with the newfound knowledge.

    "Like a traffic cone?" she injected incredulously. 

    "No, no," he chuckled with a shake of his head. "Why does everybody assume there's one, hideous shade of orange? No, it's more muted. Like the sunset."

    "Wow, that's really beautiful."

    Peeta flushed a bright red at the compliment and the tour continued in a similar manner. One of them would suggest a topic and they would both answer. It had been an hour and the tour was finished, the two were in stitches, and Katniss knew where everything was.

    "Well, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves," said a smiling Mr. Mellark.

    Katniss smiled right back, "We sure are."

    "It's dinner time, so, why don't you two head over to the table."

    Dinner was great. It was filled with Rye telling very exaggerated stories, banter between the Mellark men, laughter, and a spilt over bowl of gravy, courtesy of Rye and earning a head shake from the eldest Mellark. All too soon for Kaniss' taste, dinner was over with Mr. Mellark claiming that "everyone had a long day and they needed to hit-the-hay early." His comment earning no protests.

    Mr. Mellark said goodnight to the others as he retired to his bed on the first floor while everyone else went up the stairs. At the top, Rye said goodnight to Barley and Katniss but reserved something special for his youngest brother.

    "Nighty, night, Peety wheaty. Have sweet dreams and don't be kneady." Then, he dashed off to his room all the way to the left.

    The joke was lost on Katniss until Reuben explained for a red Peeta. "Rye started that when Peet was about 7 and it hasn't stopped since. It's like a baker's joke because when Rye says kneady he means it like k-n-e-a-d-y, not n-e-e-d-y."

    Katniss couldn't help but crack up and when she finally stopped, Peeta looked like a fire truck. She began to apologize.

    "Don't worry, Katniss, it's okay," Peeta said.

    Reuben said his goodnights and went to his room, next to Rye's, leaving Katniss and Peeta.

    "Well, g'night Katniss," mumbled a still red, but smiling Peeta.

    "Nighty, night, Peety wheaty," Katniss couldn't help but joke, causing another lopsided smile from Peeta. The two separated and Peeta went to his room next to Barley's and Katniss to hers, next to Peeta's. Little did they know it would be a few short hours before they saw each other again.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola again!!!! Please tell me what you think and if you see any mistakes as this is un- BETA'd!!!! Until next time!!!! :))))


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mellarks comfort Katniss after she has a nightmare and information about her past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make sure everyone sees the new edits, I included rape/non con in tags and changed the summary a little bit. So, enjoy!!!! And on to it!!!!  
> Trigger Warning: includes short dream segment of rape and talk of rape/child abuse

    _Fingers wrapped around her neck as something pushed in and out of her. Tears poured down her face as she screamed and begged for him to stop. Just to please, stop._

    Katniss woke up panting, tears pouring down her face with a raw throat. She could hear pounding foot steps and began to hyperventilate. Then, Peeta came barging into the room.

    "Katniss," he panted, "Katniss, what's wrong?" All she could do was cry as Peeta came closer. She started whimpering when he reached to touch her. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

    Reuben came flying in, next, right as Katniss let Peeta touch her hand.

    "What's....What's wrong? Rye went to get dad."

    Peeta held up a finger, as if to say 'wait a minute.' Once he finally got Katniss calm enough to let him hold her in his lap he responded.

    "I don't know. But don't start asking her questions, I just got her calm."

    Right as Peeta finished his statement, Rye and his namesake entered, causing Katniss to snuggle further into Peeta and whimper. This attracted the attention of all four men.

    "I....I'm," she started, hiccupping, "I'm....s....sorry. I, I did....didn't thin....think th....that being in....in a....a house wi....with me....men wou....woul....would affect me s....so m....mu....ch." Just as she finished the sobbing resumed. Peeta began murmuring in her ear for a few minutes until Katniss' tears began drying up.

    "I'll go make some hot chocolate, then we can sit and talk if Katniss is up for it." Mr.Mellark left to go make the hot chocolate, leaving an awkward silence.

    "I'm sorry for w....waking everyone up. Y....you can leave if you w....want, I'll be fine."

    "No, Katniss, we won't leave unless you want us to," Peeta started forcefully but then continued softly, "We care about you Katniss. Very much. And we just want to help."

    A few minutes of comfortable silence later saw Mr.Mellark arriving with mugs of hot chocolate. The group moved to sit on the floor with Katniss remaining on Peeta's lap.

    Once everyone's cocoa had been finished, Mr.Mellark spoke, "Katniss if you want to talk about it, we're here. Or if you only want to talk to some of us, the others can leave. Or, you don't have to talk at all."

    "I want to talk. You all deserve to know."

    Peeta looked at her, "Katniss, you're not obligated to tell us anything."

    "I know, I want to." She took a deep breath. "My father was a great man, but he died when I was 9. Then, my mother remarried a guy named Jase when I was 10. He....He abused me." All the Mellarks looked shocked and ready to catch flies. Katniss could feel Peeta going stiff under her. "He r....r....rape....d me and a....abused me until the day he left." Now, all the Mellarks looked like they were about to shoot lasers out of their eyes and Peeta's fists were clenched. "He, he would ch....choke me, hit me, cut me, and make me do, do things to him...."

    "Katniss, if you don't mind telling us, what kind of things are you talking about?" asked Mr.Mellark softly.

    "He would make....make me use my h....hands sometimes, but, but most of the t....t....times he would make me u....use my mouth. Th....then he wo....would r....rape me." She began sobbing all over again.

    "Ok, Katniss. Thank you for sharing with us, I'll go see what I can do," Mr.Mellark's soft voice spoke again.

    "No....no, I....It's okay. Really"

    "Shhhh, Katniss," Peeta's voice broke in. "To us, you're now family. And Mellarks don't take the term family lightly." He then turned to the other men in the room, "Y'all get some sleep, I got her from here."

    The other three left, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

    "I'll put you on the bed and then go back to my room, but feel free to come get me if you need. I just don't wan't to make you uncomfortable." He stood up, holding Katniss bridal style and set her down on the bed.

    Just as he moved to leave, Katniss pleaded, "Peeta, stay with me."

    "Always," he replied softly with a gentle smile.

    Peeta got in bed and snuggled Katniss until she fell asleep. He gently removed himself from her vice-like grip. Not feeling comfortable enough to leave her just yet, Peeta went to his room to grab a pillow and his comforter and returned to her room to sleep on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! It's summer for me now so I should be able to update more regularly. Tell me what you think!!!!


	5. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Katniss' nightmares and she has an eventful day but Peeta starts acting a little strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get up another chapter. I know it's no excuse, but i had a vacation and we didn't bring the computer along. So, without further ado, on to it!!!! XOXO

    Katniss woke up that morning confused as to why she was so tired and why her throat hurt. Then she remembered. Last night. The nightmare. Her confession to the Mellarks. She groaned aloud.

    "Oh good. You're awake," Peeta said as he strolled in her room with a mug in his hand. Katniss couldn't help but to think how cute he looked with his ruffed hair, black 'nerd' glases, white shirt, and plaid pants. She shook that thought away as Peeta continued," I, uh, I brought you some tea. For you throat." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down bashfully.

    Katniss smiled and thanked him. Then she looked at the clock, "Oh my lanta! I never sleep this late!"

    "Katniss, its only 7. That's normally only considered 'late' for bakers during the summer," he commented using air quotations around late.

    "I'm normally up around 5-6," she said blushing. Peeta looked gobsmacked. "I'm a hunter."

    "Oh. Well, um, breakfast is ready. So, uh, if you want to come down...?"

    "Yeah, I'm coming." She got out of her bed and stepped on the floor only to slip on Peeta's blanket from the night before. She stumbled around a bit and hit the bed frame quite hard before Peeta could catch her.

    He finally caught her under her arms and the two stared at each other until he broke the silence. "Sorry, I slept on the floor last night because, well, I don't know if you remember, but you asked me to stay but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by sleeping in your bed. But, uh, are you okay?"

    "Yeah, I, um, I remember that. And I'm fine."

    Peeta helped her stand up and she winced as she put weight on her right foot. 

    "You're not okay, Katniss. What's wrong?"

    "Nothing, it's probably just a bruise from hitting the frame."

    He looked at her skeptically but responded, "Okay, well, I guess we should head down."

    The two headed down and as soon as they got into the kitchen Rye looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. In fact, all of the Mellarks looked as if Katniss was a ticking time bomb who would go off with one wrong move.

    Katniss looked around nervously and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She seeming to shrink in on herself until Peeta broke the tension.

    "So, what's for breakfast?"

    That comment caused everybody to go back to normal. Mr. Mellark continued to cook and asked Peeta to set the table. Rye kept trying to nick a piece of bacon while Reuben did the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

    After about 10 more minutes of cooking and setting up, breakfast was served. All of the Mellarks filled their plates with heaping servings of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Katniss, however, had a piece of toast, a piece of bacon, and less than a handful of eggs. Peeta and Rye Sr. side-eyed her plate but didn't say anything.

    After Katniss finished her tea and most of what was on her plate she asked, "Do you not work on Mondays?" 

    "We do," Mr. Mellark responded, "but we closed the shop for today and maybe tomorrow." Katniss looked down and fiddled with her fingers, feeling bad that they were missing work because of her. Mr. Mellark seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "Before we went to the foster home, we decided we would take a few days off if we found someone. So, don't worry."

    Breakfast is finished soon after and the Mellarks clear the table. Then, the five of them play card games until lunch. Lunch is filled with more banter and less awkwardness than breakfast and once that is over Mr. Mellark asks to talk to Katniss, who remained sitting at the table to the Mellarks' insistance of not needing help. The boys had moved to the living room.

    "Now, Katniss, I know this must be a very difficult subject to talk about but I know a therapist who specializes in child abuse. She said she'd be glad to meet with you if you desire. She said she could also coach us to talk with you if you prefer. I don't need an answer now, and you don't have to do it at all, it's just something to think about."

    Katniss was overwhelmed. The only person who had ever cared for her this much had been her father. "Um, I'll think about it. Thank you." The last sentence ended with a small but very genuine smile.

    "Boys," Mr.Mellark called. The three came stumbling in, earning another smile from Katniss. "I'm going to take a nap, I suggest you do the same because there's no telling when your next off day will be."

    They all started moving and Katniss stood up for the first time that morning since sitting down for breakfast and promptly fell down with a thud. All of the Mellarks turned toward her, Peeta rushed over to her before anyone else could blink.

    "Katniss, what is it? Is it from this morning?"

    "I don't know," she said while looking at the floor. "It's kinda been hurting while I've been sitting."

    "What happened this moring?" questioned Mr. Mellark.

    "I slept on Katniss' floor last night and she tripped over my blanket this morning and hit her right ankle."

    At the last word, everyone looked at her ankle. It was huge and purple and everyone's eyes bugged out.

    Peeta began mumbling," Oh shit. All my fault. It's all my fault. I can't do anything right."

    "Reuben," Rye Sr. started, "take Peet into the living room, you know what to do." Reuben nodded and put his arm around Peeta's shoulder and started whispering to him. "Rye, you go call the doctor and see when he can come check out Katniss." he then mumbled to himself, "I wish we could use a different doctor, but no one is as good as him." He, then, proceeded to pick Katniss up and go lay her in her bed.

* * *

    A few hours later someone knocked on Katniss' door. "Enter," she said. 

    Mr. Mellark peeked his head in and told Katniss, " The doctor is here, is it okay if we come in?" Katniss nodded and Mr. Mellark entered with a strange man following behind him, causing Katniss to tense.

    "Hi, Katniss. I'm Dr. Aurelius," the man, Dr. Aurelius, spoke in an even tone. "I'm going to examine your ankle and ask you a few questions. Would you like Mr. Mellark to stay?"

    "Yes, please," she responded timidly.

    After about 30 minutes of asking questions and examining Katniss Dr. Aurelius spoke. "Alright, Ms. Everdeen, it seems you have fractured your fibula. Thankfully, it seems to not need surgery. However, you will have to wear an air cast for at least two months and completely stay off of it for at least a week. That means only moving to go to the bathroom. Preferably, having someone carry you. After that, I will come check up on you and we'll go from there. Any questions?"

    Neither Katniss or Mr. Mellark had questions, so, he went and got an air cast for Katniss and bid everyone farewell. 

    "Well, I'll go tell the boys they have nothing to worry about and then I'll send someone in to bring you to the sofa so you can watch TV."

    Mr. Mellark left and a few minutes later Rye came walking in to her room. "Why hello madam. I am to be your escort to the esteemed couch." Katniss started giggling then Rye came and picked her up bridal style. "Woah, you're way lighter than the 100 pound bags of flour we use at the bakery!" Katniss frowned and Rye immediately began to apologize. "Sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean anything by it. But, as you might be able to tell by now, I don't really thing before I say or do anything."

    "It's okay," she responded with a weak, somewhat forced smile.

* * *

After Rye had brought her down to the sofa, she spent time watching some of her favorite Disney movies. The Mellarks would check-in on her every 20 minutes or so, but Peeta never came. She couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. He didn't even show up when everyone ate in the living room so Katniss could be included. That night she slept on the sofa, something she actually liked better than a bed, and dreamed of Peeta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!!!! This is unbeta'd and I try to catch all my mistakes but it isn't always perfect. Until next chapter!!!!


	6. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss finally sees Peeta at lunch and the Mellarks tell Katniss about their past and she does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, I have to establish a bond between Katniss and the Mellarks before anything good can happen. So, on to it!!!!

    Katniss woke up the next morning to the smell of food. She sat up and started sniffing the air. A chuckle resounded next to her.

    "Sorry," Reuben started. "You just sniffed the air like a cat, Kat." At this point, he was practically in tears, reminding Katniss of Rye. Katniss cracked a smile and then he continued, "Why are you up so early? Did I wake you?"

    "No, like I told Peeta yesterday, I'm a hunter, so I'm usually up from 5-6. Speaking of Peeta, where is he? Is he okay?"

    "Um, yeah, he's fine. We'll explain later. But for now, you hungry?" Right on cue, Katniss' stomach rumbled causing her to blush and Reuben to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. Can I pick you up?"

    "Yeah, let's go." 

    Peeta wasn't at breakfast either and Katniss could tell that the others were debating things internally, almost as if they were deciding whether or not to tell her something. Thankfully, breakfast was over quickly and Mr. Mellark carried Katniss upstairs to her room so she could change. When they passed Peeta's door, Katniss couldn't help but notice that his door was completely closed and there was no light coming in from the crack under his door, there was also a red piece of paper on his door. After she changed, Mr.Mellark carried her back down to the couch but upon passing Peeta's room, she noticed the square was now yellow.

    After half watching movies, half thinking about Peeta and his door, it's lunch. Reuben comes to get here and when they step into the kitchen Katniss is shocked. Peeta's there. And it looks like he's been crying. Katniss immediately starts to worry and, without thinking, softly utters, "Oh, Peeta...." Peeta looks up at her voice and Katniss can't get over the fact that he looks like a wounded puppy. "Reuben, put me down," she says quietly but forcefully.

    "But, Ka...."

    "Put. Me. Down," she says through clenched teeth, frustration radiating off of her, causing Reuben to relent and everyone in the room to fall silent. As soon as she was set on her feet she opened her arms and Peeta got up slowly but then rushed into them. Knowing she wasn't supposed to be on her feet and already feeling bad enough, he picked her up and relished in smelling her and feeling her. Knowing through her actions and help from his dad and brothers that she didn't blame him.

    After what seemed like only seconds to the two, but, in reality, was several minutes Rye coughed. "C'mon, star-crossed lovers, some of us want to eat." The comment earned yet another elbow from the eldest Mellark but served its purpose. When the two broke apart they laughed and Peeta carried Katniss to the seat next to where he was sitting. Lunch passed by quickly and then Mr. Mellark announced, "We want to talk with you Katniss, is that okay?"

    "Yeah, that's cool."

    To Katniss' surprise and also joy, Peeta was the one who picked her up. The five of them sat on the floor with Katniss' leg out, her ankle on a pillow.

    "Well," Mr. Mellark started, "Remember when I talked to you about that child abuse therapist?"

    "Yes?"

    "Well, there was a reason I was able to get in contact with her so quickly. She....she was our therapist."

    Katniss couldn't help but let out a gasp as a hand came up to cover her mouth.

    "As you have undoubtedly noticed, the boys' mom is, uh, not present. She was, always, a little....harsh with Rye and Reuben but it was different when Peet came. From the start of her pregnancy she made it very clear that she wanted a girl. So, when we found out Peeta was a boy she started lashing out. First, she started verbally abusing Rye, he was 4 1/2, and she began to care less about Reu, he was 2 1/2. Then....then when the boys were older she started hitting them, Peeta got most of it. She, also, told Peeta how much of a disappointment he was.  She....she got arrested when Peet was 7 and we got divorced. We haven't seen her since."

    Everyone in the room was crying and Katniss wanted to hug each and every one of them. Rye started talking next, "I remember the first time it happened, we went to find out whether the baby was a boy or girl and on the car ride back home she started yelling at me and dad," Rye took a deep breath, "dad tried to get her to stop and Reuben started crying and she snapped at him to be quiet."

    Reuben was next, "I remember the first time she ever hit us, Peet was 5 and he wanted cookies so we tried to make some. He wanted to help, so he tried getting the flour and he dropped the bag. Flour went everywhere. We tried cleaning up and 5 minutes into it mom came in she slapped me and Rye with a wooden spoon four times. But....Peet, she, she slapped him six times and once on the cheek with her hand."

    Finally, Peeta started," Remember when," she stopped to get a hold of himself and Katniss patted him on the hand, "when we saw your ankle and I started mumbling? Well, mom, she....she always told me how I did everything wrong and how everything was my fault.  She said it so many times I started believing her. And therapy....therapy helped but every once in a while I can still hear her voice calling me worthless." Peeta broke down at the last word and Katniss moved to sit in his lap. She put his head on her chest and started stroking his face, murmuring things in his ear. After a few minutes, Katniss moved back to her spot and Peeta had calmed down.

    "I guess I'll go next," she started, only to be interrupted by protests that she 'didn't have to' and that 'it wasn't their business.' "Yes, it is. Like you said, we're family. So, my dad died when I was 9. He died in a car crash on his way to one of my volleyball games. For a while I blamed myself, I, uh, I still kind of do. Anyway, Jase was one of the cops at the scene. My mom was distraught and immediately used Jase as a rebound and they got married when I was 10. When I was 15, she got pregnant and he left. She fell back into the same mood she was when my dad got killed, only worse. I took care of her for about a month and, then, then one day I came home from school I found her dead body, with....with gunshot wounds in her belly and head, with a gun in her hand." In the same fashion as Peeta, she broke down crying and Peeta moved her to his lap so he could do the same thing to her as she did to him.

    After a few minutes she calmed down and they all shared one big group hug until Peeta's stomach rumbled, causing a blush from him and a chuckle from everyone else. So, the three eldest Mellarks cooked dinner while Peeta and Katniss cuddled and watched movies. At the beginning of the second movie, the two were called in for dinner, which flew by. Mr. Mellark said the dishes could be done the next day and that everyone should turn in early. Katniss and Peeta returned to the sofa to finish their movie and the two fell asleep, intertwined on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! I'm kind of proud of this chapter, at least for a filler one but let me know what you think!!!! XOXO


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: I've changed Barley's name to Reuben. Pleas don't hate me!!!! I just like the name better!!!! So, sorry if this confuses anyone!!!! XOXO** Peeta realizes the extent of his feelings for Katniss and they talk about the squares on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!!!! This is where things start to get a little better and more interesting so, enjoy!!!! And on to it!!!!

    Peeta woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck and wondered where he was. Upon opening his eyes and seeing Katniss, he remembered the night before. He, also, noticed a somewhat familiar tightness in his pants and realizing that it was close to 7, quickly but gently moved Katniss off of him so he wouldn't scare her.  _'Really,'_ he though, looking at his pants,  'now? _'_

Making sure to avoid an awkward situation and to be productive, he moved to the kitchen to clean last night's dishes. The whole time he was doing dishes he wouldn't help but to think how pretty Katniss was and how he wanted to wake up every morning next to her. The last though startled him but he knew it was true. He was falling for Katniss Everdeen. Right as the tightness resided in his pants, thankfully, Katniss came into the kitchen looking sleepy and disheveled,  _'and cute,'_   Peeta couldn't help but think.

    "Go back to sleep Katniss, you look tired. And you're not supposed to be up."

    "No, I'm fine. It just takes me a minute to get up. And I don't care, I want to help." She said as she moved to start helping him with the dishes. The two settled in a comfortable silence of Peeta washing and Katniss drying until Katniss spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, what was with the colored squares on your door yesterday?"

    "It's cool. It's something we developed after mom left. The red square means 'Don't enter unless it's a severe circumstance.' Severe means a fire or something like that or if we haven't been heard from in a little while. Yellow is the middle, it means 'I'm up for talking and interaction but I'm also still figuring somethings out.' And, finally, green. Green is 'I've figured everything out and am fine and I'm just chilling in my room.' It was suggested by our therapist and we developed it after our first session. Actually, I was the first one to use it. I used it a week after we developed it and it was because of Rye's song. When we first made up the system, we were all young so every 30 minutes on 'red' dad would come check up on us. So, I had been on red for 30 minutes and dad came to talk to me. I told him that Rye called me needy and after a lengthy discussion rye came in and explained. He explained that 'needy' was spelled k-n-e-a-d-y and that he was reminding me that I was strong and couldn't be kneaded. It ended with a big group hug of the four of us and a movie night with cheese buns." By the time he was done, so were the dishes and he was smiling, happy to have shared more with Katniss.

    "Okay, not to break the mood or anything, but cheese buns?! I love those! Me and my dad used to get those for breakfast when we hunted!" All Peeta could do was chuckle. Then, the other three Mellarks entered.

    "Well," Mr. Mellark started, "looks like we've been beaten. Peet, Katniss, me and Rye and Reu were thinking about going to the bakery and opening it up at noon. That sound okay?"

    "Good for me. Katniss?"

    "Yeah, that's cool."

    "Okay, well then, I'll cook breakfast and then we'll leave." Breakfast flew by and Mr. Mellark called Peeta to the side to talk to him

* * *

 

    "What's this about, dad?" Peeta was confused as to why his dad looked so serious.

    "Remember when Dr. Aurelius came? Well, he asked me to look at what Katniss is eating. She's supposed to be at least 90 pounds and she's 76." Peeta could only open and close his mouth like a fish, so Mr. Mellark continued and handed Peeta a journal, "Make sure you record what she eats and when she eats. I know, it's kind of weird but he said it needed to be done."

    "Okay. Does she know about it?"

    "No. And, please, try your best to make it stay that way. I know you won't like it but Dr. Aurelius said it's important to getting it 100% accurate."

    "I don't like it but okay. I'll do it for her."

    "Atta, boy," Mr. Mellark said as he clapped Peeta on the shoulder.

* * *

 

    The three eldest Mellarks had left about an hour earlier and Katniss and Peeta were hanging out on the couch when Katniss spoke up.

    "Peeta, would you mind making me cheese buns one day?"

    "Sure. How about today?"

    "Realyyyy!" She semi-shouted while bouncing up and down. Peeta just chuckled, thinking she looked like a little kid.

    So, Peeta picked her up piggy-back style and grabbed a pillow making airplane noises the whole way to the kitchen. Even with the two of them laughing, he couldn't help but think about how light she felt. Those thoughts aside, he put her on the counter and gave her the pillow for her ankle. They bantered the whole time Peeta baked and learned more about each other.

    After what seemed like forever to Katniss and no time to Peeta, the cheese buns are done. Peeta moves her to the table and gives them each one bun. Katniss bit into hers before Peeta could even sit down. Katniss let out a hearty moan, causing Peeta to blush and quickly sit down.

     _'Not again, not again, stay down dick, stay down.'_

    Katniss, oblivious to Peeta's dilemma, says, "Oh ma gawd! This is the best thing I've ever had!" Katniss, then, proceeds to inhale 4 more before the two were done. 

    Peeta carried Katniss back to the sofa after he finished, careful to make sure she didn't brush his bottom half and grateful that he was wearing sweats. After he laid Katniss on the sofa he made an excuse to disappear so he could hand his,  _situation_. 

    The two just watched movies and talked the whole day until the other Mellarks returned for dinner. Apparently, business had been good that day and dinner was filled with active conversation.

* * *

 

    Everybody had headed to bed but Peeta and Katniss as they sat on the sofa and talked, listening to the peaceful batting of the waves against the shore. Peeta finally looked at the clock and realized the time, "Sorry, Katniss, I didn't realize how late it was!" He, also, noticed how her eyes were drooping.

    "It's okay. I like talking to you."

    "Well, I guess I'll go to my bed then." Peeta got up to go to his bed but was stopped by Katniss grabbing his wrist.

    "I know this doesn't make any sense," she started, drawing invisible patterns on the couch. "But, I, uh, sleep better with you next to me. Which makes no sense because of....well, you know why. So, I mean if you want....but I don't...."

    Peeta reached out and grasped her hand, "I like sleeping with you too. But the sofa's kind of uncomfortable..."

    Katniss interjected, "I don't want to...."

    "Let me finish. Please. I was going to say why don't we sleep in my bed? It's a little bit bigger than yours, so...." Peeta trailed off rubbing his neck.

    "Okay, let's go then, my knight in shining armor," she said holding her arms up and giggling. Peeta laughed and picked her up making horse noises. Both of them ended up laying on Peeta's bed laughing and the two continued to talk until they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Until next time!!!! XOXO


	8. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta go to the beach and another detail about Katniss' life is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilloo!!!! Sorry it's been so long, I've had writers' block and then had issues logging in, but here I am!!!! I will try to update more frequently but school is about to start so, no promises!!!! Also, you may have noticed, dd/lg is no longer included in tags as I have decided where I want to take this story. However, if you do want a dd/lg story, let me know because I still want to do one!!!! Without further ado, on to it!!!!

niss woke up with strong, warm arms wrapped around her, she couldn't help but subconsciously snuggle further into the warmth. A low chuckle resounded from behind her. She slowly turned to face Peeta and, without a thought, snuggled into his chest, earning another chuckle.

    "Well, g'morning sleepyhead," Peeta whispered while rubbing Katniss' head.

    "Mmhm," she responded snuggling in deeper.

    "So, it's gonna be one of those days, huh?"

    "One of what days?" she said, the sound muffled due to Peeta's body.

    "One of those days were I have plans but we stay in and watch movies instead."

    "Mm," she started, moving to look up at Peeta, "What plans?"

    "Wellll," he said, dragging out the end, "I was planning on taking you to the beach."

    'I....I would love to...." she trailed off.

    "But?"

    "But, I don't have a swimsuit and even if I did, I, uh, don't really wanna wear one."

    "Oh, Kat...." Peeta said while brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Look we don't have to...."

    "No," Katniss rushed in, "I want to go! I haven't been since my father died."

    Peeta couldn't help but gape, "Katniss, you live in Florida and haven't gone to the beach in seven years?!"

   "Yeah, after my father died, we didn't do much of anything. Especially fun things."

    Okay, that's it, we're going," Peeta declared and promptly picked Katniss up so the two could go downstairs.

* * *

    The two got downstairs and Peeta fixed them smoothies for breakfast, when Peeta sat down, Katniss asked, "What am I supposed to wear? I don't have any clothes that are good for going outside and I only have one more pair of clean clothes."

    "Kat! Why didn't you tell us your clothes were dirty? Someone would have washed them for you! Also, you haven't been here that long how are you almost out of clean clothes? Wait, that was rude...." Peeta trailed off, going red and rubbing his neck.

    "I don't know, I'm used to wearing clothes a couple of times before I wash them because we didn't have a lot of detergent, so I guess it just never occurred to me. And, it wasn't rude, you're just curious. When mom checked out, we barely had an income and I didn't have anyone to shop with, so, as I grew, I only had the clothes from when I was nine, I haven't grown that much, but I've grown enough for my clothes to not fit. When _he_ came, mom finally somewhat checked back in and so I got to get a few pairs of clothes that fit me."

    "Wow....um....I really don't know what to say."

    "It's cool, but what am I supposed to wear?"

    "Do you have a clean pair of shorts?" Katniss nodded. "Well, you can wear those and one of my t-shirts if you don't mind."

    "I don't mind."

    The two finished breakfast and went upstairs to change, Peeta into swim shorts and a shirt and Katniss into a shirt and shorts. Peeta changed quicker than Katniss, so he went down to make lunch and told Katniss to shout for him when she needed to come down.

* * *

    Katniss hopped on a particularly loud step and she saw Peeta's head shoot up.

    "Katniss," he groaned, "I told you to yell for me. Dr. Aurelius isn't gonna be happy, you aren't supposed to do anything and I'm taking you to the beach. The least you can do is not walk."

    She rolled her eyes with a smile but relented.

    Peeta finished making lunch with Katniss' help and the two set off. With Katniss not being able to do much, they mainly just sat in chairs by the water and talked with Peeta going into the water for a bit at Katniss' insistence that she 'was fine' and she 'shouldn't hold him back from going in the water.'

    After for being at the beach for a couple of hours, Peeta went into the water one more time before the two left.

* * *

    They walked in laughing with Katniss on Peeta's back, neither noticing hat the other three occupants of the house had returned.

    "So," Mr. Mellark said, causing the duo to turn around and notice the three other people in the kitchen, all three looked they were trying not to laugh. "I take it you two had a good day."

    "Ummm, yeah," remarked a very red Peeta.

    "Well, that's good. How about you two go wash up and change and we'll get dinner ready." Peeta tried to cut in and say that he could help but Mr. Mellark stopped him and sent him and Katniss up.

* * *

    After another wonderful dinner, the three eldest Mellarks went to bed, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone, much like the previous night.

    "Hey, P?"

    "Yeah, K?" he responded with a smile.

    "You know how, uh. How we, um, slept together last night?" The end was mumbled with Peeta only being able to make out "last night."

    "Katniss, are talking about us sleeping together in my bed last night?" She gave a small nod. "What about it?"

    "Could we, uh, could we maybe do it again?" she looked down and bit her lip.

    Peeta gently grasped her chin and lifted her chin to face him, "I would love to Kitty," Katniss sucked in a breath. "Is something wrong?"

    "Ummmm," another shaky breath, "that's what _he_ used to call me."

    "Oh, Katniss, I'm so sorry," he cautiously embraced her, doing it loosely as to give her room to break it if she wanted. She just snuggled closer. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, it just came out. How about Kit Kat?"

    A little chuckle resounded from where Katniss' head was buried. "I like that."

    "Okay then, Kit Kat. As I was saying, I would love to, It was the best sleep I've ever gotten. I just wasn't sure how to approach you about it."

    "Me too. Can we go to bed now?" she asked with a barely restrained yawn.

    "Yeah, let's go." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and snuggled her head into his neck, causing him to chuckle.

    When they had successfully made it to Peeta's room, he put her down in the bed and got her comfortable before he turned off the light. Then, the two fell asleep, cuddled, with Peeta's body curled around hers and her face buried into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying the chapers are going to get longer and they will, I promise!!!! I'm still having a bit of writers' block in the sense of I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get there. Again, this is unbeta'd, so, if you see any mistakes, please tell me!!!! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it all the way down here, THANK YOU!!!! **big hug** Please, tell me what you think, I know it was short but chapters will get longer, this was just a transition/background chapter.


End file.
